Becoming Queen
by Raymond Maverick
Summary: Usagi POV.At the Middle of the Night Usagi Thinking About Becoming Queen(One-Shot)


**AN**:This is my First Fan fiction Story That I'm posted on ,This story Give me A lightbulb In my Head So I was Thinking a Story that I want to Put on this Site, I Hope Everyone like this Story that I wrote So Pleased and Enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon, The Property Belongs to Naoko Takeuchi(The Creator of Sailor Moon)

* * *

**Becoming Queen**

Sitting in the Middle of the Night, See the Moon Shining Bright, I was Thinking About Becoming Queen of Crystal Tokyo, It's My Destiny To be one, do I fit like one or Act Like One. Months passed by since I Defeated Sailor Galaxia the chaos form of her. Everything It's Back to Normal The Way We Were Since My Birthday Coming Around the Corner,

I Am a Mature and Diligence woman I'm Improve My Grade Really Well, Everyone Proud of me Even Myself That I'm doing well in school First of all I'm Just too Lazy to do it but I'm Getting Better Plus I'm Expressing My Love Life with Mamoru

He's My only Love from Here to Eternity He gave me a Promise Ring so we are planned for to get marry Before He's goes on a Airplane to go to America Since Galaxia came along and stole his star seed and I was brought him back to life Including My friends and Loved Ones. We are Planning to getting Married after I finished High School or After College Just Know When Our Planned is, Everything Going Well In my Life But I'm Still the Same Ditzy And Vibrant Girl Everyone knows and Loved.

It's Been a Months Since The Starlights Left Earth, Return Their Home Planet with Their Princess That they Waiting for Her so long, They disguised Themselves As men and they Became an Idol Group Knows as Three lights So they Sing Their Music to Contact Her and Come back Home so They restore their New Kingdom on Planet Kinmoku.

I Really Miss Them Especially Seiya, I Miss Him So Much, With His Cocky,Childlike,Sense of Humor and Easygoing Self.

But Deep in His Soul ,He Falls in Love with me, He was Deeply In Love with me from the beginning and by that He can do everything In this World By Protecting and Caring for me. But Deep Down my Heart, my Heart Belongs to Mamoru I Guess He Waiting So Long to falls for me, The Day When it was Raining We was on the Roofs at School I Bend Down On My Knees and I started Shedding Tears On My blue eyes were They falling on My Cheek.

When I Saw a Red Rose That Seiya Threw on the Ground I Couldn't Take it Anymore I Never Was Doing Good at Difficult Things I Thought everything without Him I Guess Not I Really Miss Mamoru So Badly , I Couldn't Take it Anymore to Be Alone Without him it Put Me Through Hell Without Him I Tried to be Happy Everyday when he was gone But I Couldn't , He Never Replied a voice messenger that sent him or the Letter that I to Sent him and Never reply back to me.

When Seiya Bend down The same Position as me Resting His hands on my shoulder and he ask to me that I was Not good Enough for Him That Lead Me Surprise to me that all this long that he fallen in love with me All this Time but I Wasn't falls for Him I Guess It an Unrequited Love that Maybe I Ignore His Feeling for me. I Don't want to Hurt Him. I Care About Him As Friend,But he was falling for me For the Wrong Time, I Hope Seiya Be happy But I don't Him to be Unhappy and Have a Miserable life that no one not fall in love him, I Want Him to find Love will Soon and want somebody to Care for him Just Like He to me, I"ll be Waiting for Him to return to earth to See How Everything Doing on Kinmoku.

My Mother, The Late Great Queen Serenity Was Queen of the Moon and I Was Her Daughter;Princess Serenity,Heir to the throne of The Moon Kingdom, My Friends and Guardians Was Also Princess of their own Planet During the Silver millennium They Came to visit the Moon kingdom Awhile are Our Guardians to Protects of Me and My mother. My Mother says that I Was Staring at the Balcony Day or Night That I Keep looking at The Blue Planet shaped like a marble Called Earth.

She Says every time I Keep Sneaking to Visit Earth even when I was Doing My Princess Duty and My Sailor Training that I was falling In love with a Handsome Prince From earth Name Endymion and We both fell in love with each other. When Endymion came to visit The Moon Kingdom and let my mother allow earthlings to come visit the moon.

He Brought his four General to go with him visit the moon,His guardians fell in love with my guardians and attached each other,Century passed by During our Final night On the Moon Kingdom My Prince Warmed me and My Mother that Beryl and Metallia Possessed his people and they're going Invaded My Home Planet and Starting Wars and hatred between The Earthlings and The Lunarians. Suddenly Beryl,Metallia and The Possessed People of Earth Arrived and Attack My Kingdom

When My Friends Prepare for battle they Shocked that their Lovers were Brainwashed by Beryl's Spell and Became Her Minions. During the Battle On the Moon Endymion Was Stabbed and Killed by Beryl's Sword,Endymion Died on My Arms and I Was Shock and Horror That My Love Died on My Arms and I was Left in Tears and Couldn't Wake him up,Beryl Laugh with her Evil ways and She going Aimed me with her Swords,Suddenly Wounded Venus Jump In front in me and Stabbed Her Torso with The Holy Moon Blade, Beryl Fell Down to the Ground Left Dead as Venus as Fell Down the Same, and I was Left Horror and Broken that My friends,their Lovers were all Dead and feel the pain near me that couldn't live in this without my friends and my love so I picked emendation's Sword and I strike through my torso and killed myself Because I can't Stand the Pain of being Alone or The grief with my Love.

as I fallen on Endymion Corpse,My Mother was In Terror That she saw me and Endymion Died and her Kingdom was Fallen,She has to do to end all this madness ,She Sacrifice herself by Use the Silver Crystal to Regain All peace to end this war once for all,She Use All Her Strength with her Crystal and Sealed Metallia Away and Everyone was Trapped Inside the Silver Crystal. She Released the Elver Crystal out of her hand as the crystal Flow Into the Sky the crystal was Shattered and sent me,Endymion and the Sailor Soldier to Reborn on Earth for a New Better life with no memory of anything happened on the moon kingdom, she sent Artemis and Luna to earth so be preparing when beryl and metallia awakenings, As she Died She Reborn As the Moon Goddess.

Luna and Artemis found us that I will become sailor moon and My friend was Sailor Guardians Best of All I Was the Moon Princess for so long ago,Even Mamoru was Tuxedo Mask and my long-lost love Prince Endymion.

We Fought Many Battles From Enemy So Regain Our Peace On Earth. When Rini came from the future and King Endymion(Mamoru's Future Self) told us that Mamoru and I Was Her parents and Even all were King and Queen of The New Silver millennium. My Dream Was Become a Bride and to Marry Mamoru. But a Queen,It's Feel Like like Don't Fit like a Queen. Maybe My Destiny is to Follow My Mother's Footstep to Become a Queen. Feel Like I Don't have to Strength to Become one. Plus I have to Awakenings People of earth from a Unspecific Disaster Came Through So I Become Queen of the Earth,The Whole Universe to bring Love Loyalty and Peace. Well I Got a Whole Life Ahead me When the Time is Come I will Awakened Everyone From Dormancy so I have Faith in Near me.

I Miss My Mother So Much, I Want to Know my Mother More, I Want to Know what like to be a Queen Especially My Ancestors That How Does it Feel like when They Became Queen Even all I was Her Daughter, But What happened to my Father? It's a mysterious Question that everyone never told me of even my mother never tell me that what happened to him.

I Like To visit The moon Again to See what's left on the ruins of the moon kingdom, to Search and Discoverer What Happened to my it's Passed Midnight So I'll get Ready for Another Day, Well Luna Sleep Peaceful as a Cat as Usually But She Still the same Luna who Nagging and Bragging and tell of what to do.


End file.
